Rules
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Ed and Adelaide are arguing whilst the rest of the crew listen on. The bickering is about the regulations put in place about couples on board. Edelaide one-shot.


**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn, yeah I'm back with some Edelaide loving. So we (myself, Kim and Laura) still talk about Edelaide and we need more fics about them :) The deleted scenes for _Water Of Mars _made me cry when it got to the scene that we saw a different option for Ed's last words :'( I love that man! Short, random, not really _Water of Mars_ related fic, as usual!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or anything except the plot.**

*******

**Rules**

*******

"Ed and Adelaide arguing again?" Their seven colleagues were having their normal huge video chat using Bowie Base One's conferencing system. They had one almost every night, occasionally Ed would also join in but not tonight; tonight he and Adelaide were in the main security room which was just outside Yuri's room, so he was the one who could hear it best although all of them could hear the muffled shouts.

"Yeah, it seems that's the only thing they do now."

"Do you mind if we all come to your room to listen in on it, Yuri?"

"Isn't that invading their privacy Maggie?"

"Well they are disrupting our night with their shouting so we should be allowed to know what it's all about!" Yuri sighed but nodded for them to come over. So Maggie, Andy, Mia, Steffi, Tarak and Roman all turned off the screens in front of them and crept across the corridor to their colleague's personal space. Even though the floor they had just crossed was in direct sight of the two commanding officers they were too busy glaring at each other to even realise there was anyone else on board.

When they all got into the bedroom and found somewhere to sit whether it be on a couple of spare chairs, the bed or even the floor Yuri began to fill them in on what had been said up until this point between the Captain and her Deputy. Apparently they had been working in the security and had been chatting about their lives back on Earth even though they knew most of it already. They hadn't noticed that their chairs had gradually moved closer together and that they were flirting a lot more. Ed had picked up on it eventually and made an advance on her yet again. That's why the shouting had started and that's why their video chat has been interrupted.

"Ed we've been through this before, there are rules!"

"Oh yes, the rules, how could I forget them?!" He muttered sarcastically as she continued to glare at him.

"Relationships aren't allowed when the people involved work this closely with each other." Back in the bedroom Roman and Mia glanced at each other and blushed. They knew how they felt about each other but Ed had warned them against it before anyone knew about his and Adelaide's want for each other.

"The only reason you made that stupid rule, Adelaide, was so that you wouldn't get hurt but two things: 1. I would never willingly hurt you and 2. Do you really want to lie and say you don't feel a single thing for me?"

"Ed please-"

"What are you going to say? _You have to understand Deputy Gold, _or something to that effect."

"Oh for the love of God."

She grabbed either side of his face and pulled his lips down on to hers. Adelaide had only planned on giving him a small kiss to make him happy but when she felt his hands touch her hips she couldn't help but resist giving into his mouth. When they broke apart for air she took a few steps back "How's that?!"

"And that wasn't against your rules?"

The seven in the bedroom were sitting with their mouths hanging open. They hadn't saw what had happened but they could take a pretty good guess. They never would have thought Adelaide would have been so up front with him and they couldn't wait to see what the repercussions of this were.

Adelaide tried to hide a smirk, "Just answer the question Deputy Gold."

"Well Captain Brooke," he started pausing to add to the suspense, "I think that personally I wouldn't mind making sure that my opinion was correct by trying it again."

"That was a one-off. A stupid, regrettable one-off."

"So you already regret admitting your feelings?"

"How did I admit my feelings?!"

"You think I didn't notice how you began to break it off but then carried on when you felt my hands on your body?"

"That doesn't mean anything Ed!"

"Oh so if I kissed you again right here and now you wouldn't respond, especially if I placed my hands on your side?"

She raised her eyebrows, "You wouldn't dare!"

The other people onboard all silently shouted, "Yes he would!" and he did. And obviously Adelaide had to respond; admittedly she _tried _to push him off but then the palms of his hands got involved and she was a goner. As they broke apart so they had an opportunity to breathe, Ed rested his chin on the top of her head,

"Do you want to repeat that you don't have feelings for me Adelaide?"

She shook her head against his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Why don't you say it out loud?"

Their colleagues were now pressed against the slightly open door, desperately trying to hear the conversation. The females were all having to bite their bottom lips to stop themselves from saying 'aww' whilst the guys wanted to know how they could make a woman act like that for them.

Her voice was little more than a whisper when she started to speak, "I think I'm falling in love with you, but Ed we can't."

"Adelaide, darling, you made the rules so you can easily erase them." He gently pulled her face up to his again and pressed their lips together.

"I love you too Adelaide." That made a huge smile appear on her face as she pulled Ed tighter to her body and kissed him again.

The others decided to fully close the door so that the couple could have some privacy. They would get to their own rooms later on when hopefully Ed and Adelaide were asleep in bed or they would have a lot of explaining to do.

*******

**The End.**


End file.
